Cesura's Book of Short Hetalia Stories
by ElizabetaHedervary
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like. Just little one-, two-, and three-shots, that, if they get enough popularity, could become full-blown fanfictions. Basically, this is my little testing area for all the ideas swimming around in my head. I love y'all so much :)


**Disclaimer:**  
**This fic is totally crack and makes noooo sense whatsoever. It was made over text and makes sense only to us. Us means myself and my bestest friend mmkbtk. Luv ya! We don't own nothin.**

* * *

"Kids!" Elizaveta called,"Uncle Gilbert is here! Come say hi!"

"Okay Mommy I'll be down in a sec," Slovakia said, putting down her things and walking to the living room where her mother called her from. In the room she saw her mother, Hungary, Elizaveta, and her Uncle Prussia or Gilbert. "Everyone else is asleep, Momma. Oh, hi Uncle Gilbert," she said smiling sweetly.

"Hallo there squirt. I haven't seen you in a vhile. Obviously you have been awesome deprived," he said as she walked over.

Hungary looks at him in anger "Prussia! Don't say that about my baby!" She says as she attacks Slovakia in a hug.

"Sorry Liz," he says backing away from her. "I didn't mean anything by it really... Vat is your problem? Panties in a twist?" Hungary lets go of a still shocked Slovakia and attacks Prussia with her frying pan. "OWWWWWIIIIEEE!" He cries, "You just hurt my awesome self! Kiss it make it better?".

"No," Hungary says as Slovakia is trying to keep from laughing.

"Pwwwwwwweeeeeeease?" He said in a way that made Slovakia almost burst out laughing.

Hungary looks at her noticing she's trying not to laugh with an amused look on her face. "No," she stated blandly still looking at her daughter.

"Fine. I'll just start calling you Mom then. Okay, Mom?" he said with a smirk.

Hungary looked angry now. That's when she yelled "SHUT UP IDIOT! I have 8 kids already! I DON'T NEED a 9th!" She hit him with the frying pan again making Slovakia snicker.

"Owwwccchhhiiiee! Mommy hit meeee! SHE JUST CHILD ABOOBSED* ME!" He whines.

Slovakia bursts out laughing and says, "Am I the only mature one here? Stop fighting like little kids! Also, Uncle Gilbert I am not 'Awesome deprived'! Mommy provides me with more than enough Awesome!"

"See my daughter is just like me! Smart, funny, and always making fun of how Prussia is unawesome," she said while laughing.

"But Liz! I thought you loved me!" Prussia whined.

Hungary rolled her eyes,"Like a brother. Do you know how siblings are? Brutal. B-R-U-T-A-L."

"Mommy," Slovakia says while lightly pulling on her mother's skirt to get her attention, "Do I need to go get Daddy to keep you two from fighting? 'Cause I will,".

"No need to bring sissy-pants into this. This is a man's fight," Prussia says while rolling up his sleeves.

"What did you say about R-" Hungary starts to say but is of course interrupted by Prussia.

"Vhat did I say about your 'Precious Roddie-kins'? I called him a sissy pants and then I said you were a manly-man," Prussia says as Slovakia looks back and forth between her uncle and mother and Hungary pulls out her frying pan. Hungary then proceeds to repeatedly hit Prussia over the head with it while Slovakia stands there enjoying the show. After several minutes of watching this Slovakia decides to attempt to stop her mother.

"Mommy stop we don't want you to be charged for 'murdering his awesomeness' do we?" Slovakia said even though both her and her mother knew she thought it was funny.

"That wouldn't be breaking the law," Hungary says with a smirk but stops,"It would be a favor to society. One less perverted country trying to seize vital regions."

Slovakia thinks about it for a second then says, "True...ok continue," but when she looks back at them Prussia is knocked out and Hungary is sleeping... on Prussia. "Well," she says thinking aloud,"I guess this is what happens when you have 8 kids, a husband, and an annoying brother/kid. Still it's kinda cute with the sibling love. Night mom".

Hungary wakes up and kisses Slovakia on the forehead, "Night sweetie love you,". She then drags Prussia's unconscious body to a guest bedroom, checks on the other kids and goes to her and Austria's room to go to bed.

* * *

**a/n This is a conversation me and my friend had over text message. How the hell this started I don't remember but when we finished we decided to make this a fic. When it talks about Hungary and Austria's kids its referring to countries under their rule. The countries were North Italy, Poland, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Slovenia, Romania, Croatia, and Vojvodina.**  
***Child Aboobsed~An inside joke between me and my cousins Kwame and Aryana.**


End file.
